Running with the Devil
by Vampish
Summary: NOTE : Story most likely will be discontinued. Anybody who has interest in continuing it, PM me! INCEST Chris and Wyatt have ruled the underworld for years. However, what happens when Chris gets kidnapp
1. Chapter 1

**Running with the Devil**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary :** Chris and Wyatt's relationship is solid stone. Together they rule what is theirs and together they are happy. However, the world dosen't see it that way. What if Chris is kidnapped? What if they shove their thoughts into Chris's head? Who will Chris choose in the end?

**Warning : Incest to the max! Dont like it? Leave!**

Chris walked through the dirt filled alley. Cans and old newspapers littered the floor that was already dressed with bodies that had not contained a soul in a while. It was filthy and disgusting and when it opened up into the city, it was no better. People hid in their homes. Mothers were afraid to let their children run loose. The elders no longer cared for lending a hand to the mortals. Hell, they were afraid to leave Heaven because of **Him**- The person who did this. The person who had people too scared to even fathom having a life that was free. His brother. Wyatt Halliwell.

Chris bit his lip as a cold air whirled around him and he slightly smiled to himself. Sometimes, he swore that even when his brain started to drift towards his brother, he could sense it. And hell he wouldn't be too surprised. The two were so close that they could tell when even something remotely wrong dissatisfied the other. At one point, however, the extremity of their closeness had gotten too far. Chris remembered when he had accidentally cut himself on a knife and he had merely hissed. Wyatt had evidentially felt that pain from wherever he was and orbed, energy ready in his hands to murder whoever had hurt his baby brother. The two had then be forced to train their minds to only send things when they wanted too, and only when there was pain.

They also didn't loose their ability to connect telepathically. Chris wouldn't have allowed it anyway; he secretly loved the fact that wherever he was, Wyatt could say I love you and he would hear it. And that's what Chris loved. He loved the security and the love that radiated towards him. He loved that when Wyatt slipped into him at night, he could tell that it was filled with love and not just lust. The love that Wyatt showed no other; Just him. Besides, how could the source of all evil show love to anyone else, right?

" Snap out of it Man."

Chris nearly jumped when his companion caught his attention. He shifted his brown eyes towards Blake, his only friend. Blake was one of Wyatts best assassins and when Chris had first started to let Wyatt convince him that killing was not an act of good nor bad, he had sent his love to get lessons from Blake. Blake took him out once a week to learn to kill without obsessing over the screams of horror or the pained expressions on victims. And slowly but surely, Chris had gotten over it. He didn't like it, but he never told Wyatt exactly that he always had at least one nightmare whenever it was HIS power that killed someone.

" Sorry," He mumbled, blushing. Blake laughed.

" You are nothing like your brother." He joked.

But Chris knew the truth. Wyatt had no friends and Chris wasn't really allowed to have any.

" _Chris," _He warned himself. _"He doesn't because of your safety." _

He shook is head. If Blake or anyone even talked to Wyatt like Blake talked to Chris, they would be dead. But Chris secretly liked being the nicer one. Though he didn't get the chance to show it, considering he was second in power only to Wyatt.

Blake rolled his eyes.

" Just be quiet, I think he is stopping."

They both looked ahead and watched their victim as he stopped jogging. They had been following the red head for almost two hours. He was apart of the alliance, a big group who was planning on over throwing Wyatt's legends. Wyatt had intentions of killing every one of them but when he had other things to attend to, he oh so kindly convinced Chris to do it for him.

Suddenly, the red head stopped and Chris and Blake shrank into the shadows. Chris's stomach flipped. He was always nervous when he hid ; Always afraid he would be caught.

_" You alright babe?"_ Wyatt's voice suddenly echoed in his thoughts. Chris smiled.

_" Im okay Wye,"_ He responded. And that was all Wyatt needed. The fact that his love was safe.

Chris frowned as he watched the man look around eerily, making sure no one was watching, before he started whispering something. A soft spell, it sounded, and the dust seemed to make an entranceway. From out of the ground appeared a door made of the soils of the earth. The man started to walk through. Blake and Chris nodded and sprinted up when the man started to disappear behind the door. They skidded through the door just as the dust has cleared and his eyes went wide when he found himself in a chamber underground.

Their victim suddenly realized he had been followed as he turned around and screamed. His mistake. The man had disintegrated before his scream had finished. Chris looked at Blake; the man loved to do the killing.

Chris suddenly became alerted when he heard people running towards them.

" Shit," He cursed as shadows showed more than 10 people coming around the corner.

Blake just grinned.

" More prey," He laughed.

As people started rounding the corner Chris had no choice but to defend himself and started killing those who approached. Alliance members had faces of pure hatred as they arrived, shouting and sending spells towards the two men. Chris raised his hands to kill one more before something made him stop. The girl he was about to kill had lowered her hood of white to reveal a pretty, petite brown haired figure. Chris's eyes went wide.

" Mi..Mikayla?" His cousin looked at him with sad eyes.

" Wyatt's got you killing people too?"

Chris swallowed harshly at her words.

" If you wouldn't try to kill him we wouldn't have to kill you," He managed.

Mikayla looked at him hard.

" Chris this isn't the real you," She started. " Your good Chris, I know you are."

" Look, just shut up, okay? I haven't talked to you in years. Your moms dead, my mothers dead, there's no point in even talking," Chris started.

The girl was quiet.

" Your not going to kill me, are you?" She sounded confident. Chris just glared.

" I was ordered to kill anyone I see."

" Ordered?" Her voice was cold. " Your own brother actually orders you?"

" Hey, he doesn't order anything. It's more like a request." Chris was getting defensive.

" Hey Chris, I got her," Blakes voice intruded. Chris looked up quickly as Blake got fired up with electricity.

" No!" Chris shouted. Mikayla's eyes went wide. Chris had a split second to decide and before he could stop himself, he jumped into the way of the ball.

As the electricity hit him he hissed, but the power wasn't strong enough to kill him. Instead, he felt his skin tingle with a slight burn.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow," he thought dimly.

" What the hell Chris?" Blake's voice sounded disgusting. Chris ignored him and instead turned around but Mikayla had already orbed out.

" Shit.." He thought.

" Wyatt said to kill everyone and - " Blake started.

" I know, okay!" He cut Blake off. " I'll deal with Wyatt."

Chris felt his head start to throb and with a last thought he voiced,

"_I'm in trouble."_

**A/N : **I would love to hear what ya'll think. Do you want more? Can I change anything? Please let me know. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Running with the Devil**

**Chapter 2**

A/N : This chapter might confuse people but dont worry, I shall clear it up in the next one! That is..if people like it. So PLEASE review!

Wyatt was leaning against the wall near his bedroom. His face had adorned the world's most bored expression in a lifetime. He had his eyes cast towards the ceiling, racking his brain for something to do. It's not that he didn't have any plans, god no, its just in honesty he didn't feel like doing any of them right now. He just wanted Chris to come back. He knew he was being over protective but he could care less. He also knew Chris didn't like killing. Why? For reasons beyond his understanding, but he needed Chris to get the hang of it. The more people he killed, the less insecure thoughts of Wyatt's followers who watched Chris's every move, afraid he would betray them with his innocence.

" My lord." One of his minions interrupted his thoughts and he slowly cast his glance towards a tall figure.

" What is it?" He looked at his servant distastefully. He smiled inwardly as he gulped.

" My lord there has been reports that some of your family members are -"

" Not dead? Yes I know, I've been told." Wyatt cut him off.

Chris and Wyatt were said to have been the only living family members left alive of their name.

_" Thast what Chris thinks, anyway,"_ Wyatt thought dimly to himself.

" My lord.. We have found proof that possibly Paige is back and I was thinking that maybe you should-"

" Tell Chris? No I've told you," Wyatt stated as he angrily pushed himself away from the wall. " I will tell Chris what happened in the past when I damn well think I should."

The servant cowered.

" Yes my lord."

" Don't tell me when I should tell him, understand?"

The servant started to nod when an orb and a slight form of fire appeared. Wyatt's face started to gleam. His baby refused to not orb.

" Leave me." He said absent mildly to his servant.

As the servant left, Chris's eyes met Wyatt and he immediately felt the need to be in his protector's arms. He eagerly walked over to Wyatt and closed his eyes as his brothers strong arms wrapped around him.

" I missed you," Wyatt muttered into Chris's brown hair.

Chris hid his smile. This was worth whatever he had to do outside of Wyatt's arms. When the two parted Wyatt's smile immediately vanished and was replaced with worry.

" What happened?" He gently tilted his other half's head, exposing his burnt looking neck.

Chris's face felt heated.

" I.., um.., got hit, but its okay," He said quickly, trying to seem innocent.

" You got hit?" Wyatt's voice slightly rose. He looked over Chris's shoulder.

" I told you to make sure nothing so much as grazed him," He spat out. Blake flinched.

" I am sorry-"

" No there is no "sorry"," Wyatt said angrily, stepping around Chris.

" It was his fault!" Blake slipped. His face suddenly went white. He couldn't believe he had let those words leave his lips and his eyes went wide. Chris winced inwardly.

" _What?_"Wyatt's voice was venom. Chris looked around uncomfortably.

" Nothing is ever his fault, do you got that?" Wyatt started to tread toward Blake who took a step backward. He raised his hand; his fingers curling as Blakes face suddenly went white.

" No, Wyatt don't!" Chris's voice was pleading as he wrapped his fingers around Wyatt's wrist. His older brother looked at him.

" Please don't Wye.., it really wasn't his fault." His voice was plead full.

Wyatt looked at the others worried brown eyes, his lips almost pouting. He felt himself grow weak under his brother's command. He uncurled his fingers and as Chris hugged him tight he held Chris protectively.

" How was it your fault?" He asked softly.

Chris tensed and when Wyatt felt it he frowned.

" You can leave," Chris said over Wyatt's shoulder to Blake. Blake gave him a look before nodding and flaming out.

Wyatt reluctantly backed away and allowed a small space between the two. Chris was looking at the ground nervously, refusing to meet Wyatt's eyes, which made the older one frown even more.

" Hey." Wyatt's soft voice cut through the silence and Chris looked up slightly.

" You can tell me. What's wrong, Chris?"

Chris gulped. Wyatt had a very low temper when it came to people not following through with orders. He didn't want people to know that Chris was doing some killings, because than they could set a trap and Wyatt would have a heart attack every time Chris was threatened. If someone had seen him and than lived, it paved the way for ideas that could result in the death of the young ruler.

" I stopped Blake from killing someone who saw me and knows me and I'm sorry but I couldn't let her die!"

Chris spoke really fast, only pausing for a small breathe in which to look at Wyatt worriedly.

Wyatt's mind comprehended this.

" Someone saw you, and you didn't kill them?" His voice wavered.

" Yes, but Wyatt I knew her! I couldn't -"

" It doesn't dam well matter if you knew her Chris!" Wyatt started to pace around the room. " I told you to kill everyone. And if you couldn't, than Blake sure as hell could!"

Chris just looked on at his brother's rant.

" Now you can get hurt Chris," He started off soft. " You could get taken away from me. Do you want that Chris?" He started to get angry. " How could you be so stupid? It isn't that hard to kill someone! Don't you have any brains!?"

Chris felt his eyes start to water. He hated this. He hated feeling like a lower being.

Wyatt suddenly stopped when he saw his brother's expression and immediately walked over and pulled Chris into a warm embrace.

" I'm sorry," He whispered, his hands secured around his brothers hips. " I just cant loose you."

Chris nodded understandingly, his hand coming up to rest on Wyatt's arm.

" I couldn't kill him.., Wye.., because it was our cousin."

Chris felt Wyatt's hold body tense. His fingers went cold, and as he looked up he saw a foreign expression cross Wyatt's face.

" Who?" His voice was swift and Chris found himself taking a small step backwards.

" Mikayla.."

" Paige." Wyatt hissed under his breath. Wyatt's mind started to wheel. If Mikayla was back, than her twin sister and brother were as well. And if they were back..that meant that the spell had worn off and their mother was back. That meant Wyatt's lie would be revealed and Chris's love would be threatened and -

" Paige?" Chris looked confused. " But she's dead Wyatt."

Wyatt was silent for a moment, his back turned to his lover.

" I know she is, I was just drifting off for a second." He said, turning back around.

Chris gave him a weary look.

" Don't you trust me?" Wyatt sensed his brother's doubt. Chris nodded.

" Of Course I do." Wyatt grinned.

" Good," He started, a gleam forming in his eyes as he strode towards Chris. Chris instinctively backed up until his back hit the wall. When Wyatt reached him he placed his hands on either side of his brothers face, his breath caressing Chris's cheek.

" Because trust is the key," Wyatt's voice was a whisper. He moved his mouth to hover over Chris's ears.

" I would be mad if you didn't trust me." His tongue traced the young mans ear. Chris felt his skin start to tremble with anticipation.

" I trust you Wyatt." Chris repeated. By the look of Wyatt's face, he had made his older brother happy.

Chris whimpered as Wyatt pressed his body against the smaller one, their body heat mingling.

Wyatt's lips suddenly crashed against his brothers, his hands holding Chris tight so he couldn't move. Chris moaned as Wyatt's tongue invaded his mouth, dominating what was already his territory. Wyatt's hands came up to tangle into Chris's hair, raising his head and exposing his loves neck. Chris moaned as Wyatt licked, bit and sucked on every inch of skin that he could find. Chris's hands roamed over Wyatt's chest and their lower half's crashed against each other's. When Wyatt couldn't take the heat anymore he flamed them into their bedroom, knocking Chris off balance slightly. He stared Chris in the eyes as he pushed his brother backwards. Chris fell against the bed and crawled up towards the bedpost. Wyatt stood there, staring at his brother and licking his lips. He slowly removed his shirt before nearly pouncing onto the bed, his lips re claiming his territory. Their tongues battled and Wyatt once again, like always, dominated and made love to Chris in his mouth. They separated as Wyatt almost ripped Chris's shirt off. He always was the one to undress Chris.

" I'm going to take you so hard, Chris, that you wont remember your name when were finished."

Chris groaned at his brother's words as Wyatt's mouth moved down ward, kissing over his neck and than wrapped around his pecks, his breathe warm and earning a gasp from Chris. He felt Chris run his hands through his hair as Wyatt ran his hand along Chris's hard on. As Wyatt's kisses got lower and lower, his tongue swirled around Chris's navel. Chris could swear that his eyes rolled behind his head as Wyatt slipped off Chris's black pants. Wyatt took advantage of his brothers no under wear policy and started to nip at his thighs with his mouth. He kissed everywhere; he licked everywhere except for that one place that Chris needed.

" Wyatt..,, please," Chris begged, his eyes wide.

Wyatt obliged and started to take off his pants. Chris couldn't help but raise himself enough to re attach their lips. He ran his hand down Wyatt's chest, his lips hovering over Wyatt's ear. His hand continued downward, circling his bellybutton before coming down to stroke Wyatt.

Wyatt suddenly growled and pushed Chris back onto his back.

" I want you now." He demanded. " Do you want me?"

Chris was glistening in sweat, his body withering under his brother's stronger build.

" I want you in me," Chris gasped.

Wyatt grinned before taking Chris's legs and wrapping them around himself. Looking into Chris's eyes he placed a kiss on his thigh. It was a possessive kiss.

" Ready baby?" He positioned himself. Chris nodded.

" Always." He whispered.

Please review. It builds confidence and makes me inspired!

**A/N : Special thanks to** :

_bstant_

_sn0zb0z_

_shyeye_

_RuByMoOn17_


	3. Chapter 3

**Running with the Devil**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N : Thank you for your peeps support. Thanks to your reviews, I am putting off my highly important project for you! Please keep'em coming or that report might look more important .. (unlikely)**

**Alliance : **

Mikayla was going insane. Her hair was tangled as a result of her fingers combing through it nervously. She couldn't believe what her cousin had become. She remembered the little boy as always being the mysterious one, the one who was sheltered under his older brothers protection. She had loved them both at one point. She still admired them from what they once were. But now.., the times had changed. Wyatt ruled everything. He destroyed the mortal realm, he controlled the under world and he severely annoyed what was left of the Elders. She knew he killed for fun. He craved power above everything and anything. It was the only thing that fueled the man. Except.., for _him_. It was blatantly obvious that Wyatt's love for Chris was above all; and not the normal love either. No, the sick love. Mikayla shivered. She couldn't even fathom the idea of Chris being with Wyatt but no matter how much she tired; she couldn't hate Chris as much as she wanted.

When her Aunt Piper had passed away, the two boys had lost their minds. Wyatt had completely detached himself from everything. His normal, once nice, devoted self changed rapidly into an unrecognizable figure. He hated everything and he wanted everyone destroyed until there was no one left. Chris, on the other hand, was content on just being depressed. He was lonely and pitiful, but his brother's attitude had rubbed off on him.

" _That's what I think, anyway," _Mikayla hissed.

Not even two hours after Pipers death had the two boys vanished. The Halliwell girls tried everything in their power to try and find them but Wyatt and Chris's shielding was too much. So, they remained untouched for nearly a year. Until _he_ came back. Mikayla started to tremble at the mere thought of what Wyatt had done that day he came back. He had claimed that he knew we were trying to save Chris, _which was true_, and he wanted to stop it. Wyatt had done the most damaging thing that day. But none of that mattered, because Mikayla and her twin Elaine were back from that hell and they were ready.

" I am going to save Chris Halliwell," Mikayla angrily hissed under her breathe.

Shaking her head, she stormed over to her cauldrons wear she was making her potions. Grabbing a selected few, she peered into her work.

" Until than, dream peacefully, Chris," She whispered, dropping the tools into her creation.

**Chris : **

" _No! Mom.." His voice was cracked. The brown haired teenager was on his knees on the ground, his hands gripping the lifeless body of the women before him._

" _Mom.., please wake up!" He begged, tears streaming down his face. He gently shook the cold body in front of him. It was useless. His mother was beyond saving. The boy felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the cold stare of his brother._

" _Come on Chris, it is no use staying here," The 19 year old said. Chris wiped his tears on his sleeve, a confused look forming._

" _Wyatt what about Aunt Phoebe and Paige?" Wyatt just shook his head._

" _They are not important Chris. They couldn't even save mom! Whose to say they can save us in the future if we get hurt," He replied harshly. _

_Chris studied the coldness in his brother's usually warm eyes._

" _Wyatt?" He quietly ventured. Wyatt sighed before bending down, eye level to Chris._

" _I am sorry, Chris, but we need to go and find who killed Mom. There is someone after us all the time, and it's obviously not safe here anymore."_

_Chris was frightened by his brother's words._

" _If we can kill mom's murder, than we can come back, okay?"_

" _Promise?" Chris whispered. Wyatt nodded, pulling Chris in towards him for a hug._

" _I promise," He whispered in Chris's ear._

Chris jolted awake. A cold sweat was breaking loose on his body and he started to shake. He quickly took a look at his surroundings, scared that he was re living that day but relieved to find himself safely with Wyatt.

" _I haven't dreamt of that in forever,"_ He thought shaking.

" Chris?" Wyatt slowly sat up, his eyes looking at his brother worriedly.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Chris said apologetically as he pulled the sheets up to cover his naked chest.

He couldn't stop shivering.

" Its okay," Wyatt said sleepily. " What was wrong?" He started to lie back down.

" I just had a bad dream." Chris said, eagerly burying his had back into Wyatt's chest.

" About what?" Wyatt barely contained a yawn.

" About moms death. Do you remember that day Wye?"

Wyatt studied his brother for a moment before closing his eyes.

" You shouldn't think about that Chris," He spoke softly yet firm.

Chris started to object before thinking better of it. He did not want to tick Wyatt off.

Sighing slightly, he turned away from Wyatt, his mind still haunted. He couldn't contain a smile though as he felt Wyatt reflexively wrap his arms around him, holding him tight.

**Alliance :**

Elaine was grinning from ear to ear when she came into the dark room.

" Mikayla!" She shouted. When her sister orbed into the room she smirked.

" What?" Her sister asked her suspiciously.

" I've got it," Elaine said, quickly walking over to the potions collection.

" Got what? Mikayla asked, hurriedly trying to figure out what the heck her sister was talking about.

" I was cooped all day Kay, and with all that boring, useless time I came up with the perfect idea." She sounded confident and Mikayla just stared on as Elaine picked up a few potions.

" And what might that idea be?" She asked. Her sister turned around and smirked once again.

" I'll tell you later but here, you are going to need this."

Mikayla caught a handful of tight yet dirty clothes. She wrinkled her nose.

" What the heck are these?"

Elaine shook her reddish blonde hair.

" Kay, think. Who do you see that wears tight clothes that are always dirty?"

" The lower level Demons."

" More specifically?" Mikayla thought for a minute.

" The ones that keep to themselves?" Elaine sighed.

" No, Kay, the ones who oppose Wyatt _and _keep to themselves."

" And?" Mikayla asked impatiently.

" _And_, Wyatt only sends Chris to do easy work, such as killing said lower level Demons. So, you are going to be one, and were going to lure him to you-"

" Elaine, he is an empath. And he is not stupid! He will recognize me-"

Before she was finish she was thrown a potion of blue, thick liquid.

" What is this?" She asked, looking at it distastefully.

" That, my dear sister, is what's going to give is the key to saving our dear cousin."

**Chris :**

" I am _pissed_."

Blake snorted as Chris continued on with his long complaint. The two were in another dark, damp alley that they both wanted to forget the name of. While Blake did not fully oppose Wyatt's rule he sometimes questioned what a dark, gloomy mortal life accomplished.

" I mean, come _on_! Why do I have to go on these stupid missions?" Chris groaned suddenly.

Blake raised his eyebrow at Chris's almost temper tantrum attitude.

" Dude_, I _am the one that has to go with you-"

" And that's another thing!" Chris whined. " It's like I have a baby sitter!" Blake rolled his eyes before Chris stopped him with his hand.

" Chris, if this is another thing about Wyatt," He warned, turning to face Chris.

He stopped once he saw Chris's serious expression. He held his finger to his lips and Blake tensed. Chris had the ability to pick up peoples emotions and from the looks of it, someone was murderous tonight.

Suddenly, 20 orbs filled the alley revealing.., well, lets just say they weren't very friendly looking demons.

" Duck!" Chris shouted as one of the lower level demons summoned fire in their hands.

Blake aggressively sent the demon and a surrounding group plummeting to their death.

" Wyatt said there were only 10!" Chris shouted as he orbed out from the range of an arrow.

" Maybe he was wrong for once?" Blake replied as Chris orbed behind the same attacker and struck him on his back.

The attackers continued shooting with everything they had but after a few seconds both could tell that they were not aiming to kill. With his new information, Chris tested his limits before a cry caught his attention. He turned to suddenly see a kick to the shin had Blake falling backwards. He took a step to help Blake when a vial coming towards him caught his attention. He tried to orb but the bottle had already hit the ground infront of him, the contents immediately released onto his body. Chris's expression blanked for a moment.

" No!" Blake yelled. Chris could _not _get hurt. As he started to get up he felt a jabbing near his ribs.

" Do not move." A very deep voice commanded as a demon held her end of the spear near his heart. Blake gulped. He couldn't orb at this distance.

Chris kept trying to fight. He remained standing, waving his hands and sending random demons flying, their backs hitting the walls. His legs felt like jelly, his tongue thick against the inside of his mouth. He felt his head become tight as the warning of an incoming headache.

He looked, as a very satisfied demon seemed to be striding towards him. He tired to recognize him but his sight was giving way and instead he saw double.

" Nice to have you home, Chris." He gaped at the familiar voice of his cousin.

" _Wyatt!_" He frantically screamed before he was knocked unconscious on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Running with the Devil**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N : Thank you guys so much for your reviews! You know who you are, but ya'll inspired me to finish it tonight instead of next week. Sorry its late, but I have term papers to write. insert mutter here**

**Wyatt**

" Lord Wyatt, the torture chamber is seriously backed up and -"

" Kill them, than," Wyatt said dismissively, flipping through a book of spells.

" But My lord, they haven't had a chance to express their cases and-"

" I don't care, Damien," Wyatt cut him off as he slammed the books shut. " Just kill the pathetic ones and than-" Wyatt stopped abruptly when a small scream echoed in his mind.

" Wyatt!" The voice held weakness, desperation and worst of all; Pain.

" Chris," Wyatt muttered hurriedly.

He quickly closed his eyes, his mind searching for the familiar presence of his boyfriend. Wyatt felt his heart beat start to increase. He couldn't feel him. He instead changed paths and when he found who he was looking for, he opened his eyes that were filled with worry.

" My lord?" Damien questioned, noticing a un characteristic emotion on his lords face.

" Follow me," Wyatt suddenly stated sternly, before disappearing. Damien frowned but followed immediately.

A few seconds later, Wyatt appeared in the dark alley. He figured that was where Chris had tracked the demons. He scoped the area for 3 seconds before spotting Blake on the ground, clutching his chest. He frowned.

" Blake!" His cold voice echoed off the empty the walls.

He started to stride towards the man who flinched when he heard Wyatt's voice. Blake tried to get up, bracing his hands on the walls but only managing to slip. Wyatt caught him on his shoulders and lifted him upright only to slam his back against the wall. Blake cringed as he felt his wounds being aggravated.

" Where is he?" Wyatt hissed, his breathe threateningly tingling Blake's cheeks.

" I.. I don't know," He nearly whimpered. Wyatt shoved harder.

" That's the wrong answer," He nearly spat. Blake groaned, his fingers trying to pry Wyatt away from him.

" Where the hell is he Blake?" Wyatt's fingers suddenly wrapped around the throat of the man.

Blake's eyes went wide; his breathe catching in his throat.

" My lord, let me him speak!" Damien suddenly interrupted from his silent state. Wyatt shot a stare towards the man.

" My lord.. wouldn't Chris want Blake alive?" He nearly whispered.

Wyatt was silent for a moment before releasing Blake with an ignorant look towards him. Blake gasped for air, his lungs thankful.

Wyatt patiently waited while Blake regained his breath and stared at him with an expectant look.

Blake, trying to look slightly dignified, figured he should start talking.

" There were more demons than you said were going to be here so we fell a little short," He started. Wyatt's eyes narrowed.

" These girls came and attacked us. They were strong, Wyatt, and they were someone your brother knew. They had me trapped and Chris cornered. They knocked me out." When Blake finished, the silence that followed was as thick as molasses.

Wyatt opened and than shut his mouth so many times that he resembled a frog.

" How … what was he doing the last time you saw him?" He finally asked, his eyes trained towards the ground.

Damien watched the scene in front of him silently. Blake breathed deeply.

" Chris was fighting when I went down my lord. He.. He was hit with a sleeping potion as well."

" It was a female who took him, no?" Blake nodded and Wyatt took what looked like a painful breathe.

" I want you to go and get alliance members," Wyatt suddenly ordered. Damien's ears perked up at this.

" Both of you go, collect a handful of the members and bring them back to me."

Blake nodded and shadowed out. As Damien started too, Wyatt stopped him with his hand.

" Make sure no one bothers me in my room." Wyatt said without turning around. He shadowed out before his minion could reply.

**Alliance :**

Chris tugged as hard as he could. He watched helplessly as the bounds tying him down didn't so much as budge. The binds wrapped around his wrist and than connected to chains on the walls, allowing Chris to move but only a few feet before the chains would tighten and gravity would pull him back to the wall. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard but to his disappointment, he still couldn't orb. He silently cursed as he continued to struggle. If there was one thing Chris hated it was being tied down. To be controlled by someone else, to not have a way to escape if anything happened? It freaked Chris out. But what made it worse? Was that Chris felt alone. No matter where he was he could always feel Wyatt. His brother's presence was always in the back of his mind, his protectiveness soothing to his love. Suddenly, it wasn't there though. When Chris had first arrived he had tried to connect with Wyatt. He knew his brother would come save his baby. Only one problem; Wyatt wasn't there. The connection was blocked and no matter how hard Chris tried he couldn't break through to get to his protector.

" You should really stop struggling. It wont get you anywhere." Chris annoyingly looked up and stared into the face of Elaine.

" Sorry, _cousin_, but I don't think I'll be listening to you anytime soon." To his frustration, Elaine just laughed.

" Still the same stubborn boy I know," She said almost mockingly.

" And you're the same cocky arrogant -"

" Hey." Elaine snapped, standing up straight. Before the two could continue, however, Mikayla's appearance distracted them.

" Are you two fighting already?" She asked as she noticed the faces on both people.

Chris just rolled his eyes and leaned his back against the wall again. He refused to stand and instead sat as if were bored. He knew how to be a good prisoner.

Mikayla just sighed before taking a few steps towards her cousin.

" Do you know why you're here?" She asked. Chris was disgusted at how she tried to act almost friendly.

" Hm.. Maybe because you missed my oh so charming personality and wanted me back into your life?"

Mikayla tried not to smile while Elaine snorted.

" No," She stated, stepping up in toe with Elaine. Both women stared at Chris.

" You're here because Wyatt has turned into something un fathomable -"

" Shut up." Both girls blinked at the sudden change in Chris's voice.

" Just don't talk about Wyatt, okay? Because neither of you would understand what's happened and-"

" That is bullshit, Christopher." Elaine spat. " You went through the same exact thing Wyatt went through when your mom died. And are you as heartless as him? No, I don't think so."

" He isn't heartless!"

" Oh but he is, Chris. He kills people for no reason. You think that just because he keeps you around that means he can still "love"?"

" Elaine," Mikayla said softly. She put her hand on her flustered sister. Chris looked like he was either about to send hell upon his cousins, or break down and cry.

" Chris.." Elaine started but Chris just closed his eyes.

" Just tell me why you want me here so I can say no and than escape."

Elaine sighed and bit her lip before continuing.

" You're here because we are taking you home, Chris. We are going to bring you back into the light."

" There is _nothing_ to go back to," Chris said bitterly.

" There was until your god forsaken boyfriend took it away!"

Both Chris and Mikayla turned towards the sudden outburst.

" You weren't supposed to bring that up yet!" Mikayla hissed.

" Bring what up? Wyatt didn't do _anything_ to you." Chris said stubbornly.

" Oh but he did." Elaine ignored Mikayla's warning and continued on with venom in her voice.

" Your brother has been keeping stuff from you Chris. And once we show you, you'll see that _he_ has been lying. Than you can decide if he really loves you."

Chris didn't respond. Elaine, however, couldn't help a small smile as a look of doubt crossed over Chris's eyes.

That was all she needed. For now, anyway.

**End of chapter**

**What do you think? Still like it!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Running with the Devil**

**Chapter 5**

_Summary : INCEST Chris and Wyatt have ruled the underworld for years. Their relationship set in stone, the two have been succesfully happy. However, what happens when Chris gets kidnapped? Will he be convinced that Wyatt is evil, or will he trust his brothers love?  
_

A/N : Thank you : Plutobaby494, sn0zb0z, RuByMoOn17, and bstant. I love reviews so please keep'em coming!

**

* * *

**

**C**

Chris screamed and once again threw his energy ball against the shield around him. The ball hit the blue, florescent lights but than shattered into nothing.

" Damnit!" Chris hissed.

His pants were dirty, cuts adorning his forearms from where he tried to escape his surroundings. It had only been one day but it felt like he had been stuck here forever. He was awaiting the return of his cousins who claimed they had something to show him. Chris had a trust with Wyatt that he would never lie, but the confidence that shined in Elaine's eyes were enough to make him worry.

" Wyatt," He hissed under his breath. " I need you."

" You don't need him." Chris shifted his green eyes up towards Elaine. He remained silent as the two girls poured vials of liquid, a look of pure seriousness on their faces. Chris tried to remain nonchalant and kept his eyes on the ground.

" This is going to send you back to the past. Your going to live it like you were there, but your not," Elaine explained and corked her vial.

She started to twirl it around her fingers, her eyes boring a hole into Chris who just stared back.

" You wont get hurt." Mikayla's soft voice reminded him. Chris just rolled his eyes.

" You ready?" Both girls raised their arms.

" No." Chris replied stubbornly. The word had barely left his mouth before both vials crashed on the ground in front of him. Chris closed his eyes as a blanket of cold surrounded him.

**

* * *

**

Wyatt was feeling like he was someone else. His whole life he had only a few rare cases where he felt scared. He didn't show it, he was never weak. He couldn't be. But this time? He didn't care. He hadn't stopped pacing since he got back. He blew up around 5 of his own men as he came in because of them being in the way of his room and he _knew_ the people in the underworld were talking about his weakness. But again.., he didn't care.

" I am going to find you Chris." He promised under his breath.

The connection he had with his brother was gone. That in itself told him that it was his cousins doing. Nothing could separate the brothers bond except for someone sharing their family blood. In his mind, he was scared of what the two would do to Chris. True, he knew they wouldn't kill him but they could slip some information that Chris didn't need to know about.

"If Chris knew.. He might leave me forever." Wyatt shuddered at that thought. He loved Chris too much to loose him.

" This had better work," He muttered as he looked down at the scrying board in front of him. He hated scrying, true, but nothing else had worked. The alliance location was covered in a cloaking device.

His fist was closed around a ring and the other end of the scry-er. The ring was Wyatt's but Chris had stolen it many times, a smile always on his face as he jokingly sang " Were married!" Wyatt never had the guts to ask him if he really wanted to be.

Wyatt smiled sadly but than regained his composure, throwing a quick, watchful look over his shoulder. Suddenly, the crystal landed on a dot that was eerily near where his parents used to live.

" Got you." He simply said, his voice etched in revenge.

**

* * *

**

Chris shivered. He cringed as he felt goose bumps start to slither up his arms, his teethe chattering. His senses flared as the coldness swept through his body in a matter of seconds. His breathe caught in his throat, his fingers feeling like ice. And than suddenly… it stopped. The coldness disappeared almost as fast as it had come, leaving Chris with what felt like no sense of feeling. Suddenly, however, Chris was lurched forward, his head banging into something hard and something metal.

" Owe," He complained, his hand immediately rushing up to rub the wound. Chris slowly lifted his head up to gather his surroundings. The object he had collided with was a street pole, and he squinted as he looked up and down. The street was more like an alley, but not the cold, dark empty ones. No.., this one was before the times of darkness. The houses on either side were still intact but it felt as if no one was home.

Chris looked up and down the alley again only to find himself alone. But not for long. Suddenly, two bright orbs appeared and Chris braced himself as Elaine and Mikayla appeared. The two looked as if they were tired, and Chris frowned slightly at the fact that Mikayla's hair was slightly burnt looking.

Chris opened his mouth to ask them a question but they started to talk over him.

" What the hell does he think he is doing?" Elaine hissed, starting to walk towards the sidewalk. Mikayla started to follow her, her eyes filled with panic.

" We've done something wrong, apparently."

" Who?" Chris asked. But he was ignored.

" He is going to be here any minute," Elaine's voice was filled with worry. Chris sighed. He was obviously invisible in this blast to the past. What did a demon chasing his cousins have to do with him being here?

" I told you two that you could run, but I would find you."

Chris froze as he heard the familiar voice behind him. Turning around, he saw his brother standing there with his arms braced against his chest, a look of pure murder on his face.

* * *

Mikayla stood and watched as her cousin squirmed on the floor.

" I think it's at the good part," Elaine said eagerly.

Mikayla just sent a glare towards her sister before returning her gaze back at Chris.

" Hey," Elaine's voice was suddenly soft. " Don't you want Chris to know the truth?" She took a comforting step towards Mikayla.

Mikayla nodded. " I just hope this is the right away."

Elaine just nodded. A while ago, Chris and Mikayla were pretty close. They went to each other with secrets, tears and fears whenever Elaine or Wyatt were not present. But that was than, not now, Elaine reminded herself.

" What do we do when Wyatt finds us?" Elaine started to answer when a cold voice answered behind her.

" _I can help you with that."_

Both girls turned ready to fight. Out of the shadows, a man with a black cloak stepped out, his face covered in mystery.

" Who the hell are you?" Mikayla hissed.

The man's upper lip curled in a smile. " I am Damien, and I think I can help you."

Elaine started to move to attack but Damien simply held out his hands.

" I work for Wyatt, and I know that he is going to find you in a matter of seconds. And honestly? I want him to find you."

Elaine and Mikayla both started. Again, they were cut off.

" I want him to find you so we can kill him. Chris is nothing but a weakness towards him, and now Wyatt is nothing but a mindless, powerful fool. We can stop him together." His words cut through the air like a ripple, pushing everything out of their minds so both girls could only concentrate on the man's proposal.

The sisters looked at each other, an alliance that could change the world in the palms of their hands.

* * *

" Wyatt?" Chris knew he couldn't be seen but he couldn't help but the question his protector's appearance.

" Leave us alone Wyatt!" Elaine and Mikayla changed their course from the house, to their enemy.

" We didn't do anything to you!" Mikayla shouted.

Wyatt just simply smiled. " I know you think I am a.. Oh what was that horrible hurt filled word? Hm.. Oh yeah! An "evil" man," He almost laughed.

" No I said you were a self centered, lying bast-"

" Ouch.. Elaine that hurts." Wyatt placed a hand over his heart.

" Look, Wyatt. We haven't bothered you-" Mikayla started.

" No?" Wyatt's expression started to change as he took a step forward.

Chris looked back and forth between the two. He was lost and confused.

" Ever since we have ran away, you two were sure that I had kidnapped Chris. And I didn't, he chose to come with me. So why, than, are you coming after us with plans of kidnapping my little brother and taking him away from me!?" Wyatt's voice was filled with hatred and Chris could swear that the ground below him almost shook with his brother's emotions.

" We are not taking him away from you Wyatt. Your turning into evil! We don't want Chris to get hurt."

" I would never hurt Chris in my life." Chris swallowed at his brother. Wyatt was scary when he was in this mood.

" We know that _now_. But what happens when you get so full of yourself that you don't need Chris anymore? Are you just going to toss him out!?"

Wyatt suddenly raised his hand, his fingers curling. Chris's eyes went wide as he saw Elaine suddenly gasp, her breath going nowhere in her throat.

" No!" Mikayla screeched, running towards her sister.

" Wyatt, stop!" Chris yelled, running to grab his brother's wrist. His fingers curled around nothing, however, and Chris gasped as his hand went through thin air.

" The family is in the house, why don't you call for them?" Wyatt asked calmly, not caring about the people's reactions around him.

" So you can kill them too?" Mikayla now had tears streaming down her face.

" Wyatt, baby, please stop!" Chris was panicking. He could have sworn that Wyatt's eyes moved towards where Chris was, but he quickly looked away at Mikayla's charging form.

" Let her go, Wyatt., or I swear I will take Chris away from you forever."

Wyatt's eyes suddenly filmed over with rage.

Elaine was dropped onto the ground as Wyatt closed his eyes.

" _Here my voice call for the power of the shadows_

_Form this circle with the energy of my powers_

_Send those in front of me towards their darkest fears_

_And their presence be erased as if they were never here."_

The ground seemed to crumble at Wyatt's words, the gravel melting to form a circle that Chris could only image where it led to.

Elaine was the first to fall, and Mikayla's scream echoed throughout the neighborhood.

The door to the house was thrown open, and Chris started to cry as his family ran out. Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop and .. Dad? Leo had orbed right in front of the rest, his eyes meeting Wyatt's right away. Chris knew where the situation was going and he started to run towards Wyatt.

" Stop it!" He cried, beating at Wyatt's chest. " Wyatt, please!" He was sobbing now, not caring that he was hardly breathing.

He was suddenly thrown out of the past and landed on the cold floor of where the alliance was. He sat there, his body shivering and his tears mixing together on his cheeks.

" Chris?" Someone called out. But Chris started to crawl on the ground, away from all the voices.

" Wyatt.." Was the only thing coherent in his words as he buried his head in his arms.

" Wyatt you lied to me." He cried, his hands clenching. The man was so deep into his own mind that he failed to notice his brothers trusted minion standing only feet away from him.

* * *

Okay/


	6. Chapter 6

**Running with the Devil**

**Chapter 6**

**AUTHORS NOTE : This story will be discontinued. I started it too long ago. I have matured and have no idea where to go from here. I have an urge for more detail and just plain better writing. Anybody who would like to take over, just PM me. Sorry guys!**

**Summary :** Chris and Wyatt's relationship is solid stone. Together they rule what is theirs and together they are happy. However, the world doesn't see it that way. What if Chris is kidnapped? What if they shove their thoughts into Chris's head? Who will Chris choose in the end?

**Warning : Incest to the max! Don't like it? Leave!**

Wyatt never made mistakes. At least, he liked to believe he didn't. He always believed that any action you go through with, you had a _reason_ behind it, and for that you could not be sorry. You were just sorry about the consequences afterward. Now, however, he was not so sure. He had excuses for the things he had done in the past, sure. He had a reason for sending his family away and he definitely had a reason for not telling Chris. But now? A mistake would definitely be an understatement.

He remembers the reasoning behind killing his family. A reason that no one but him would ever understand. He had overheard an important conversation between Leo and the Elders that had altered everything Wyatt had ever thought to believe. He didn't have time to explain his actions to his family. Especially not Chris. He wanted to. God did he want to. He wanted to explain everything so perfectly to his other half. So perfectly, in fact, that it just didn't seem worthy to even try when he knew his explanation would come up short. But right now none of that mattered. Right now, he was about to go face to face with a Chris that probably knew everything that Wyatt had hid from him. He couldn't help the nervousness that swept through his body. A mere thought of the possibility of Chris not trusting him sent terror through is soul like nothing else could. If he didn't have Chris, than he couldn't have a life. And if he couldn't have a life? Than nobody else would either.

* * *

Chris sat numbly on the cold hard surface that was the ground. He figured that his cousins had chosen somewhere underneath ground to hide him from Wyatt. After all, demon territory would be the last place his cousins would be, right? He half dazed across the room where Mikayla sat crossed legged on the floor across from him. She had been staring at him for the last half hour, waiting for younger cousins to at least try and speak. But Chris had no words. He didn't know who he was madder at. His cousins, for actually kidnapping him and turning his life around, or Wyatt, for lying to him when he was his god damned soul mate. He hadn't even begun to wipe his head around the possibility of his parents actually being killed by- No, there was no possible way.

"He loves me, you know." He wasn't sure where this statement was supposed to go, but Chris found the words leaving his mouth before he could stop to think.

"I'm not saying he doesn't, Chris. But did you ever stop to think if he wasn't, I don't know, a little-"

"Insane? Loony? A _psychopath_, if you will?" Elaine finished, walking into the room with some vials in her hands.

Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up," He said, moving to stand up. His hand was the only thing that remained chained to the wall. He found it slightly ironic that he still wasn't allowed to roam free seeing as how his cousins swore he was good yet didn't trust him not to hurt them.

"Chris have you even stopped to consider the fact that Wyatt made your own family disappear!"

Chris didn't have time to answer because just than a very familiar face had shadowed in before his very eyes.

"Damien?" Chris asked, not being able to hide the surprise in his tone. Damien let his eyes glaze over Chris before turning his attention back to the witches.

"Wyatt is on his way," He said quickly before turning his gaze back to Chris.

Chris was on his feet by now." What the hell is going on?"

Damien grinned.

"You know, Chris, I have you to thank in this situation. Ever since you came into the scene, Wyatt has been so utterly .., distracted, that planning his demise has been almost easy. And now.., well, you've been made bait," His eyes almost gleamed red with excitement as Damien laughed excitingly. His laughter was cut short, however, as numerous orbs filled the surrounding area.

Chris tensed. Wyatt had come.


End file.
